Que es Yuri Mio
by RyMTY
Summary: Ritsu le hace una pregunta inesperada a Mio que sucedera ?


**Una pregunta antes de leer que es**

**rated K**

**K+**

**T**

**M**

**SI ME LO EXPLICAN SE GANAN AL DUO DE**

**MIO Akiyama y Ritsu tainaka**

**Ambas: queeeee?O-O**

**yo: shh callense/susurrando/ BIEN QUE ESPERAN NUESTROS TELEFONOS ESTAN ESPERANDO/GRITANADO/**

***SOLO HASTA AGOTAR EXISTENCIAS Y SHUFFLE***

**jeje como les va hasta hoy bien les traigo un One Shot espero que lo disfruten y se diviertan o talvez no si no hay amargados bien continuemos**

**Musica Y maestro /aunque no haiga musica/**

**Negrito: Personajes**

**/:Acciones o emociones**

**"":Pensamientos**

**():notitas**

**Que es Yuri**

* * *

**Casa de los Tainaka**

**las chicas estaban sentadas haciendo tarea incluso ritsu (si claro) habia un silencio y la castaña decidio romper el silencio**

**Ritsu:** oye mio /Feliz/

**Mio:**que ocurre?

**Ritsu:** Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

**Mio:**Claro

**Ritsu:** que es Yuri?

**Mio:**… /pensando/

**Ritsu:**Mio?

**Mio:**IDIOTAAAAAAAA/Grita a todo lo que da/

* * *

**Mientras que en tanto en Mèxico**

**Satoshi:**que raro temblo la tierra debio ser Mio

* * *

**Zombie Noticiero**: **En ult/interrupido por que alguien callo arriba de el/**

**RyMTY: /se levanta/oh noo /enojada/ tu no molestas hoy /haciendo una llave de lucha/**

**Zombien Noticiero:/Tirado en el suelo pidiendo ayuda/**

**Arbitro:/viene y se arrodilla y agita mano/3 2 1 fueraaa**

**Zombie Noticiero: /tirado en el suelo/**

**Arbitro: El Ganador/levanta la mano de RyMTY/ RyMTYYYYYYYY**

**Fondo: eeeeeeeeee/alabando/ eeeeeee/ we are the champions/música de fondo/**

**RyMTY: :D "a chinga cuando llegaron estos y lo mas importante desde cuando es lucha libre"**

* * *

**Casa de los Tainaka**

**Ritsu:/**tirada en el suelo con un chichon/m-mio

**Mio**:/pensando/"que le digo"

**MioAngelMalo**: ya explica que es yuri /risa diabolica/

**Mio**:/mirando a la derecha/ "Como rayos le voy a decir eso"

**MioAngelBueno:**No

**Mio:**Ya ves el angel bueno me apoya

**MioAngelBueno**:**S**i explica el Yuri tambien explica entonces tambien que es Yaoi /Feliz/

**Mio**/mirando a la izquierda/Oye tu eres un angel bueno tu tienes que decirme lo opuesto y darme consejos

**MioAngelBueno:**Claro que no no es obligatorio

**Mio:** Oyeeee

**Ritsu:**M-mio

**Mio**:/enojada/si

**MioAngelBueno:**A cuanto que si le dice se la echa

**MioAngelMalo:**A cuanto que si

**Ritsu:**por que me pegas /tirada en el suelo/

**Mio:**por que eres un idiota ritsu

**Ritsu:**pero que dije/tirada en el suelo/

**Mio:**que es yuri

**Ritsu:**que tiene de malo yuri/tirada en el suelo/

**Mio: e**-e algo raro

**Ritsu:**entonces su música es rara?/tirada en el suelo/

**Mio:**Musica

**Ritsu:**si es que en mexico creo que hay una cantante llamada yuri /tirada en el suelo/

**Mio:**eh?

**MioAngelMalo:** ya valio O-O

**MioAngelBueno:**que ya valio ni que nada ya valio toda O-O

**Mio:**Adios ritsu/se va/

**Ritsu:**espera necesito una ambulancia /tirada en el suelo/

**Silencio absoluto**

**Ritsu:**Rayos /tirada en el suelo/

**Fin**

* * *

**jeje como se la pasaron hoy si a lo mejor esperaban mas comedia pero lo hice solo en 5 minutos y no tuve tiempo de pensar bien acepto**

**reviuws de**

**Amenazas de muerte**

**Amenazas de Muerte**

**Amenazas de muerte del Noticiero Zombie que se hizo luchador**

**Criticas Negativas (no los voy a leer mejor si)**

**Preguntas luego los respondo**

**Bien Gracias por leer nos vemos**

* * *

**MiniHistoriaExtra**

**Como conoci a fanfictions: Bueno eso fue gracias a gambacho**

**gambacho: Yo?**

**Yo: Si tu**

**gambacho: ah**

**Yo: Gambacho muevete a la izquierda**

**gambacho: /se mueve/asi**

**Yo: Un poco a la dereha**

**gambacho: /se mueve/asi**

**Yo: asi esta bien**

**ZAZ en toda la cara**

**gambacho recibe un balonazo de futbol en su cara**

**gambacho: Ouch eso dolió/ Sobandose la cara/**

**Yo: Gracias por ser mi escudo Humano/riendose/**

**gambacho: Sabias que eso iba a pasar/venitas en su cara/**

**Yo: Si**

**gambacho: Mala**

**Yo: Ya no seas chillon**

**Yo: Bien en que estabamos a si conosi a fanfictio gracias a gambacho a recuerdo como si fuera hace 2 meses**

**Flashback**

**Yo: lalalalalalal/cantando/**

**recuerdo que estaba buscando doujinshis yuri sobre mitsu(mio y ritsu) pero no salian busque en paginas oscuras paginas en lo mas profundo de internet en las paginas llenas de virus para encontrar un mugre doujinshi de mitsu**

**muchos minutos se perdieron y se sacrificaron fue una tragedia mortal/llorando/(musica dramatica)**

**hasta que**

**Fin del Flashback**

**Ritsu: Hasta que?**

**Yo: a chinga cuando llegastes?/sorprendida/**

**Ritsu: Hace mucho bien sigue hasta que?**

**Yo: bien hasta que/mirando para la derecha/**

**Ritsu: No veo nada**

**Yo: Mira a la derecha**

**Ritsu: a ya/mirando para la derecha**

**Flashback otra vez**

**Hasta que me dormi**

**Fin del FlashBack**

**gambacho: Bromeas verdad?**

**Yo: No:3**

**Ritsu: Eres un idiota sabias**

**Yo: Sip por eso soy el rey de los idiotas :D**

**gambacho: Ya me di cuenta****ಠ****_****ಠ**

**Flashback otravez(si ya se estan hartando con esto no se quejen es mi perfil)**

**Bien pique el enlace encontre una historia de gambacho no me acuerdo como se llama lo leí me gusto leí todas sus historias de ahí encontre a Ritsu Tainaka a boh(no me auerdo el nombre)etc**

**Fin del flashback(esta vez si se acabo)**

**y hize mi cuenta y aqui estoy con mi historia**

**Yo: a poco no esta chida mi historia**

**Ritsu Y gambacho: NOO**

**Yo: Malos TT_TT**

**Fin**


End file.
